


You're Crowley

by lazulibundtcake



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens), Smut, Wall Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake
Summary: You're Crowley. Here is Aziraphale, back against the wall. Only this time it's real, he's looking in your eyes, he's telling you, "Go as fast as you want." He's telling you, "Kiss me, please, darling." He's saying, "Crowley, I love you."





	You're Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Du bist Crowley (You‘re Crowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465775) by [erinthered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthered/pseuds/erinthered)

You're Crowley. Here is Aziraphale, back against the wall. This time it's real, he's looking in your eyes, he's telling you, "Go as fast as you like." He's telling you, "Kiss me, please, darling." He's saying, "Crowley, I love you."

What do you do? You can barely hold yourself together. Breathe deep. Put your hand on his cheek, thumb brushing his beautiful lips. He closes his eyes, kisses -- licks -- bites your thumb. Holy shit. Fuck. Everything is a miracle. You kiss him. You kiss him. You can't stop. He's kissing you back, his tongue is on yours, wet, sweet. 

Luckily your hands are free, so you can keep touching him, finding his hand, lacing it in yours, bracing it against the wall. He groans, you groan, you breathe, foreheads together, he's looking in your eyes, and he's real, he's right there, his delicious mouth, and you're kissing him again. 

Your other hand you slide down his front, quick undo his belt, reach in, he's so hard, hot velvet, already dripping, and he bucks against you, my god, and he's moaning in your mouth, and you feel like you might die. 

You can't stand it anymore. You drop to your knees, you swallow his cock, as much as you can, lick it wet. Salty, and sweet, a whiff of fine leather, like the rest of him. His hands twine in your hair. "Ahh - ahhh," he cries, and you suck harder, cupping his tight balls, and he explodes in your mouth -- "Fuck! Crowley!" -- and that's all it takes, touch of the hand and you're coming too, in hot waves, you can feel it soaking your jeans, but you're too busy drinking his come to pay attention.


End file.
